Shattered
by Mobilebandslash
Summary: Tommy's been waiting for ages to have a family...but all goes wrong... Adommy / Mpreg / Loss / Sad ):


***A distraction from 'Because of you' until i finish the updates. And this small saddening story, is something new to me, bear with me i don't know why i chose a sad one to do first, but i hope you like it. Its also kind of a begining to my next era of fic's, you'll catch on once you've ready it:) Please leave feedback***

***Adams POV***

Tommy fell to the floor, clutching his stomach in agony. "No, Baby..No-Not n-now!" He screamed. "TOMMY!" I yelled, kneeling beside him. "A-Adam, something i-i-is s-seriously wr-rong" He whimpered. Tears streaming down his face. He clutched his stomach even tighter. " Elise or Kellin stop, p-please s-stop! B-baby y-your n-n-no-not b-big enough f-for this -c-cruel w-world yet" He sobbed clutching his small but evident bump. Tommy was only 26 weeks gone, how can this be happening already? "B-B-BABY STOP IT!" He screamed, his face straining in pain, sweat and tears running down his face. I sat beside him, trying to shh him, trying to calm him down, but all else failed. I'd called an ambulance now too...

"A-adam" He whimpered. I looked down at him worried. "What baby?" I asked softly. "W-why does t-the b-b-baby hate m-me?" He sobbed. "I-I'm sure it d-doesnt Tommy" I sighed. Kissing his forehead. Soon enough...Paramedic's burst through the door. Tommy looked even more worried. I hate seeing him in any sort of pain, and the amount of pain he's in right now is un-describable. He clutched his stomach even more, the drive to the hospital was short lived, but excruciating, especially for poor Tommy.

2 hours went by, Tommy was getting worse and worse... "ADAM!" He cried. I ran to his side in seconds and grabbed his hand. "What baby? What, what?" I asked. I watched another tear stray from his pained eyes. "I don't think i can do this" He whimpered. "F-FUCKKK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed and jolted forward, sitting bolt upright clutching his stomach tighter. "B-baby s-stop doing t-this t-to mommy, p-please!" He cried. His tears fell to his bump. I wish a kiss could make this all better...but it won't. Another one of his agonizing-pain filled screams echoed the room. "P-please stop d-doing this t-to momma" Tommy whimpered quietly. He started to sob. The baby was lively, but so early...

Finally a doctor and a nurse came in. "You're baby is in distress, we must deliver it now. Here. We haven't got enough time to put you through a Cesarean Mr. Ratliff" The nurse said sternly. "No s-shit i kn-know m-my baby i-is in dis-stress!" He whimpered. We waited for a hole 5 hours in total, they said the baby would have more of a chance if it was born a few hours earlier. Well hang on a fucking second, you're the ones that told him to wait 5 fucking hours! I rested a hand in Tommy's hair, and held his hand with my other. He smiled weakly at me. "You can d-do it" I said softly, kissing his cheek.

"On the count of 3...1, 2, 3" The nurse said. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuu-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tommy screamed, pushing with all his strength. My fragile little glitterbaby... He squeezed my hand really hard, i know he didn't mean too..but fuck that'll leave a mark... "C'mon glitterbaby, y-you can do it, come on" I whispered to him softly. "A-adam..Im sorry!" He sobbed. Clenching in pain. "For w-what?" I asked. "I-I can't d-d-do it!" He cried. "Yes you can glitterbaby, i know you can" I told him firmly. He shook his head, another scream ripped from his throat. He was in so much pain right now and i couldn't help him, at all...

"C'mon now, puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush!" The nurse said firmly. Tommy's little face scrunched up, tears streaming down his face. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGG GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He groaned and screamed in distress and pain, he squeezed my hand harder, and harder. "That's it glitterbaby, you're doing great" I tried to make him smile a little. He shot me a small smile but then his face went blank. "Oh f-fuck" He quivered. "M-MAKE T-THE PA-PAIN STOPP!" He squealed. "I-im sorry Tommy, but y-your too far t-through labor for any sort of pain relief now, theres not a lot left to do now" The nurse said firmly. He nodded and more tears strayed his cheeks. "I-it hurts like l-like a motherfucker" He panted. His breathes became rapid. "When your ready" The doctor gave him a nod. Tommy cursed some insult towards the doctor which was impossible to figure out what he said...and he counted to three. My little Tommy, used all of his strength. "AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" He growled. "All done Tommy" The nurse said softly. "Congratulations, its a beautiful baby girl" She said softly. Although we could hardly see the tiny figure, we could see the weird look on the nurse's face. She whisked the baby away.

I sat by Tommy on the bed, cradling his head. "Well done glitterbaby" I said softly, Kissing his sweaty forehead. "He smiled but then shook his head. "And thank you too, but theres something wrong..." He whispered "Why'd you think that honey?" I asked him softly. "S-she's n-not crying" He murmured. That hit me like a ton of bricks. 'C'mon Elise, c'mon...' i hoped in my mind. The doctors continued to work on her tiny body. The oxygen mask covering her head and parts of her upper torso, she was so fragile...like Tommy, small specks of blonde hair on her head, her eyes we're electric blue, but they couldn't stay open.

The nurse turned around and shook her head. She walked over to us. "I'm so sorry" Was all she'd said. Tommy's face went plainer than ever. Streams of tears fell down his face. But he held no expression. I burst into tears. "It's all my fault" Tommy whimpered and started to sob. "No don't say that honey, it's not" The nurse shushed him. "These things happen, it's not the nicest thing, but it happens." The nurse said softly, rubbing his shoulder. Tommy nodded but cried... "Can i hold her?...Please?" He sobbed. The nurse nodded. She brought the tiny body over to us, wrapped in a towel. She was the image of Tommy, with my eyes and lips. She's gorgeous. Tommy was so gentle, with the fragile body in his arms. His tears landed onto her tiny chest. "Sh-she's beautiful..." Tommy sobbed. I nodded. Elise was absolutely gorgeous. I watched his calloused fingers gently trail down her head. "I-ilove you" Tommy sobbed. Staring down at the lifeless child. "I'll m-miss you..." He sobbed softly. I took a photo of Elise, so Tommy would always remember her. After the nurse took her away, Tommy broke down. I climbed next to him and cuddled him. "What d-did i do?" He cried. I shook my head and kissed his cheek. I was upset to, very. But i tried to stay strong, for Tommy. "A-adam?" Tommy asked softly. "Hmm?" I replied. "I-in a m-month or t-two, c-can we t-try again?" He asked. I knew how determined he was to be momma, he'd always boast about how fun it would be, and how he'd teach it guitar, and how i'd teach it to sing, going on vacations together...

"Of course glitterbaby" I said softly...Kissing him once more. He sighed...

***I know it's a bummer to start this era with a sad story, but it's also starting something good :)! Nearly finished the next chapter(s) to 'Because of you'. Well Tommy and Adam have a mind of their own so i don't know how long it's gonna be :). Hope you liked this, leave feedback :)**

**oOoLibbyoOo **


End file.
